In a copending application, Ser. No. 508,832, entitled "Electrolytic Methods for Enhancing Contrast Between Metallic Surfaces," filed June 27, 1983 in the name of Delbert A. Nauman, and assigned to the assignee hereof, there is disclosed electric contact material in the form of electrical contact tape comprising a wire-like nickel, copper or nickel/copper strip and an overlay of noble metallic material on the top of such strip. A commonly used composition for such overlay has been alloy consisting of the percentages by weight of about 3.5% cobalt, about 3.0% nickel and about 93.5% gold. When, however, segments of contact tape with an overlay of such composition have been incorporated in spring contacts used under field conditions in environments (such as those of hospitals) where the atmosphere contained airborne organic substances such as alcohols, an undue rate of premature electrical failures of such spring contacts has been observed.